Salsa & Soysauce
by Smuttybike
Summary: Mike teaches Blaine how to Salsa. Somehow soysauce get's involved. Warning, MATURE content ahead. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine punches the address Mike has given him into his car navigation. He drives through Lima not knowing what he should be looking for as the female voice tells him he has reached his destination. He slows down and looks around, he sees Mike next to a small parking lot, leaning against a white wall. He parks his car and quicky exits to walk up to Mike.

"I've got something to show you." Mike tells him with a slight grin on his face.

They enter a side door of the white building, a narrow and bad lit corridor takes them to a dark blue door. It's dented and patchy; mended a few times too often.

Mike opens it revealing a fair size dance studio. Mirrors on all sides. A wooden bar on the right. The shiny oak floor reflects the strings of lightbulbs above.  
>Blaine takes in a deep breath and sighs. This room looks amazing, even though it's clearly old and scratchy, it's the best room Blaine has ever seen.<p>

He notices a large table, with a huge stereo on it, pushed against the mirror on the left. With plates set for two, food in little white boxes. He sighs and smiles at how sweet this is.

"Do you like it?" Mike asks. "I practise here all the time. I even have a key." He says smiling and waving a small silver key.

"This is the best room ever." Blaine exclaims. Staring up at the pretty lightbulbs.

Mike smiles as he takes Blaine's hand, pulling Blaine towards the set table. They sit down next to each other as Mike re-positions the boxes. "Wow'" Blaine says still looking around. "You come here all the time?'" "Yeah." Mike tells him opening one of the boxes. "This is amazing Mike." Blaine tells him as he looks at the set table. "Really amazing." He looks at Mike smiling.

Mike looks back smiling with a sweet accomplished look on his face. "Do you like eggrolls?" He asks showing Blaine the contents of the white box he's holding.  
>"Yeah. Those look delicious." He responds. They eat dinner discussing their mutual love of green beans.<p>

Both full and leaning back into their chairs. "Well, I was going to teach you how to Salsa" Mike says rubbing is stomach "I'm too full now. We'll have to wait."

"Aw. I would love to Salsa." Blaine pouts as he puts another eggroll in his mouth.

Mike smiles at him turning on the stereo. They get up and Mike positions Blaine in the middle of the studio, facing the wooden bar, his back towards the table. He takes Blaine's hands and places them on Blaine's sides, he hold his wrists as he leans into Blaine's body. "It's all about the hips." Mike explains, his face right next to Blaine's, pushing his cheek into Blaine's ungelled curls. Mike starts moving sideways behind Blaine as he tries to copy; it's a sad attempt at best. Mike puts his hands on Blaine's hips, moving them sideways to the beat. "This is what should be moving" Mike tells him grabbing onto Blaine tight. Blaine's breath starts to hitch as his temprature rises, and he can feel how this is affecting his face, he starts to suck in air unevenly.

Mike turns him. Putting his right hand in Blaine's left, his left on the small of Blaine's back, gripping Blaine tight. "Now we Salsa" Mike says smiling. Blaine just hangs on for dear life as he tries to keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

They take a break after the song ends. Blaine sits on the edge of the table. Breathing heavily and looking at the ground. "Quite a workout right?" Mike says laughing. "Yeah, no wonder you're in such good shape" Blaine responds looking up and down at Mike. They share a smile as Mike walks up to him.

He pushes Blaine further on top of the table, his feet no longer touching the ground. Blaine opens up his legs and Mike takes the invitation and puts his hands on Blaine's tighs. They kiss softly as Blaine puts his hands on Mike's upper arms. Mike opens up slightly sucking on Blaine's bottom lip.

He breaks the kiss pulling Blaine closer by his shirt. "I know more than just dancing" Mike says. Blaine quivers as he tries to respond, only letting out a meak whimper, whilst putting his hands on Mike's neck. Mike smiles and kisses Blaine's cheek as he to takes off Blaine's cardigan and shirt. Mike starts to kiss the front of Blaine's neck. Slowly traveling down.

He stops kissing as he comes back to Blaine's face. "You like soysauce right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine responds confused."You just saw me put it on my food." Mike smiles back at him giving him a hard kiss on the lips. He grabs the bottle of soysauce on the table. "What are you doing?" Blaine asks curious. Mike puts a little bit of soysauce on his finger. Rubbing it on the side of Blaine's neck, leaning in and licking it off. "I like soysauce too." Mike responds grinning.

Blaine's mind is racing like crazy. He can't believe how sure Mike is. How bold and sexy Mike is being now and has been all evening.

Blaine takes the bottle from Mike. Dripping down a thin stream on his own chest and stomach. Flicking his finger along the edge of the bottle. sweeping up some sauce, licking his finger clean. "I think you'll like it there too." Blaine says teasingly. Mike smiles with lit eyes as he goes down to lick it off. Sofly sucking after every few licks, taking his time. Blaine looks down and strokes Mike's hair as he shivers when he goes too close to the edge of his pants. Blaine's breathing is shallow, uneven and rapid. He pulls Mike back up by his hair, kissing him rough.

Blaine pushes Mike back as he gets off of the table. "Lets get undressed." he says sure. Mike nods in agreement as they both quickly remove their clothing. Blaine pushes Mike onto the table, opening his legs and getting into the same position Mike was in before.

They push together close as they kiss rough and wet. Blaine strokes along the length of Mike's penis, Mike's breathing starts to hitch and he pants at the touch, Blaine grips on tight and slowly starts jacking off. Mike pushes his fingers into Blaine's shoulders and whimpers in Blaine's neck, thrusting slowly into Blaine's hand. Blaine takes the bottle of sauce again and drips it on Mike, all over him, his stomach, his groin, his thighs, he keeps pouring a thin stream until Mike stops him. "I think this is enough." Mike tells him smiling as he flicks a bit from his stomach and puts his finger in Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucks it off softly.

Blaine looks down at the mess he made on Mike. "Wow." He says in suprise. "I've got some work to do." Mike laughs as Blaine starts licking up the sauce with tiny licks and little sucks starting at the inside of Mike's left thigh. He takes his time cleaning up Mike's thighs and stomach.

Mike is rock hard and dripping. "Oh Blaine, please" Mike pleads "Just clean up where it counts. Oh god."  
>Blaine realizes what a tease he has been and quickly corrects this. He grips Mike penis as his hand gets drenched in a combination of soysauce and precome, he moves the mixture along the shaft, while licking Mike's balls clean, sucking softly. Mike shudders and throws his head back as this might be the best feeling ever.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine rubs his thumb under the edge of Mike's dickhead, squeezing his fingers tight around. He moves up as he softly licks the head. Letting his grip go and licking the shaft clean. Softly sucking and pulling the skin with his mouth as he moves up, taking in Mike slowly, and moving his tongue around while rubbing the base and Mike's balls. Mike pants and looks on in amazement, he clearly seems knows what he's doing. Blaine looks up with lit eyes when Mike is fully inside his mouth.

Mike shudders at the sight and can't keep from bucking his hips upward. Blaine takes Mike's hand and places it on top of his head. Slowly moving up and down, twirling his tongue and pushing his head back into Mike's hand. Mike gets the idea and grips Blaine's curls, pulling them gently. Mike groans and moves in rythm with Blaine as he tries to keep off the inevitable. "I'm so close, please stop." He pleads breathless "I don't want this to be over."

Blaine doesn't stop just yet, but releases slowly, licking around the head a few more times. He releases and rubs his hand over Mike's well devined stomach. He starts kissing the diagonal abs in admiration, looking up at Mike smiling. Mike is trying to catch his breath, sweat drops apparant on his forehead. Blaine moves up to kiss as Mike pulls him close by his neck kissing him passionatly, exploring Blaine's mouth with his tongue, really feeling him. They push together close and start to buck into each other. Blaine's hands are on Mike's back, his fingers trying to dig into the firm muscle. Mike's soft skin is dripping wet. Just the touch of their soft lips against each other lits them both on fire.

They stop kissing, their noses next to each other as they lock eyes, heavily panting, hands pulling them together tight. Blaine tries to catch his breath but can't help put quiver and pant at every touch Mike gives him. He caresses Mike's upper arms and pinches the skin, how can he be so goddamn perfect? He kisses Mike on the cheek "I want you so bad" he says his eyes closed in on Mike's. "Will you?" He asks slightly embarassed.

Mike's breathing stops as he tries to respond, his mouth falles open and he pulls Blaine even closer with his hands on the back of Blaine's shoulders. He gathers enough thought to let out a breathless "Of course" before kissing Blaine on the lips, feeling how soft they are as his stomach flips.

"This will require something else than soysauce" Mike says panting into Blaine's ear. Blaine kisses Mike neck and looks up slightly blushing. Mike grabs Blaine's cheek and gives him a soft kiss before pushing Blaine back and gets off the table. Mike grabs his bag and takes what he needs from a small compartment at the side, a small bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine doesn't really know what to do with himself as he just looks on half-smiling.

Mike takes Blaine's hand as he walks to the wooden bar on the other side of the room. "Sit on there." Mike orders. Blaine complies without thinking, his sweat filled back wets the mirror as the heat of his body makes a fog outline. He feels how his back is now somewhat stuck to the mirror as he positions himself on the wooden bar. Mike looks at this grinning. He kisses his neck and runs his hands along Blaine's thighs. Blaine shudders as he leans back into the mirror.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Upon completion of this story I thought about how inconvenient the wooden bar actually is. And it might not work in reality.

HOWEVER this is fiction so just enjoy as is. *awkward sweaty face*


	4. Chapter 4

Mike starts to jack Blaine off softly, who starts to relax at the touch. "You still want me to?" Mike asks into Blaine's cheek. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nods and bites his lip. Pulling Mike closer at his sides. "More than anything." He says into Mike's ear, making Mike's dick twitch and drip.

Mike takes the lube and puts some on his fingers. He moves them slowly along the entrance as Blaine throws his head back. He pushes his full weight back against the mirror and shudders as Mike soflty break entrance with one finger. Mike takes his time and slowly opens the rim, kissing Blaine's neck and looking down at his hand. After a while he adds another finger, slowly opening Blaine up. Pushing into Blaine deeper now, making him feel.

Blaine lets out a groan as he reaches deep inside. "Oh god, just get in me." Blaine says deep and scratched "Do me now." As he looks at Mike with dark and heated eyes.

Mike is taken aback and proceeds to kiss Blaine rough, pushing into each other hard. He cuts the kiss off and picks up the condom from the floor, ripping the packet and putting it on him. While Blaine takes the lube and puts some on his own fingers, putting them inside himself.

Mike looks on with his mouth open as he sees Blaine fingering himself. He starts kissing Blaine along his neck and puts his hand on top of the one Blaine has his fingers inside himself with. He moves it in a slow rythm as Blaine starts whimpering. Mike pulls out Blaine's hand and positions himself infront of Blaine. They lock eyes as Mike is looking for approval.

"Do it." Blaine says high pitched, pulling at Mike's sides. Mike's face is already dripping with sweat as he looks down and pushes in slowly.

Blaine feels like he can't take it, it hurts, so much more than expected. He pulls Mike closer and puts his mouth on Mike's shoulder as he tries to keep his moaning and whimpering to a minimum. Mike doesn't move for a while but presses on as he sees Blaine relax. He is fully inside when he softly starts a rythm. Mike keeps on pushing into Blaine slow and deep. Suddenly Blaine feels a shock, a wave going through him, he groans and closes his eyes. Mike can feel how Blaine tenses up around him, this is too tight, he might come.

Blaine moves his mouth to Mike's neck, clinging one hand into Mike's hair "Harder" he pants "Do me really hard." His voice growly and needy.

Mike starts to pull back more and thrust in faster and harder, each thrust long and deep. Blaine shivers and takes it as his dicks drips and twitches, his body quivering as Mike hits the spot. Blaine starts to buck as he comes all over his own stomach. Throwing his head back and feeling Mike continuing a few more strokes before coming himself.

Mike lets his body fall against Blaine's, his face on Blaine's chest, as they try to catch their breath. Their soft skin is covered in little beads of sweat as they both pant for air.

Blaine is still quivering, his hands shaking as he puts his arms around Mike. He kisses the top of Mike's head in endearment and grips his arms tight around. This one isn't going anywhere, he thinks to himself, smiling into Mike's hair.

~Fin~


End file.
